


Distractions from Alchemy

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is talked down to and called bad things, Corruption of Champions AU, Degradation, M/M, i am a terrible terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can never seem to focus on his alchemy these days, and it always gets worse the longer he's away from Cecil. Once Cecil is around? It's hard for him to ignore the incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions from Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Corruption of Champions AU, unbeta'd and just full of terrible things. Cecil is a lot more, ah, rough? I would assume living in a demon realm would do that to you. This is basically a really fucked up thing that I had to write otherwise it would drive me crazy. So, I apologize and will get back to Tides and the end of Maybe very, very soon.

Carlos laid himself on the makeshift bed in the cave he shared with Cecil. It was large, lovely, and everything he could have wanted, considering circumstances. There were worse things out in the forest and fields, none a simple man such as himself would have been able to fight off. Cecil, lovely Cecil, had welcomed him warmly into his home. Warmly was relative. The demon had lectured him on the importance of listening to no one else but himself, and that if he strayed too far, he wouldn’t come to save him. Which was alright with Carlos. He rolled over, staring at his alchemy supplies.

Lately, he hadn’t felt up to working. His mind was far too muddled to actually move towards the supplies, or work on his latest batch of potions to counteract becoming corrupted. Carlos chewed his lip, waiting for Cecil to get back from whatever he was doing. Waiting, waiting. Time didn’t seem to work right. A minute seems like ten, and ten minutes seemed like one. The fluff of the pillows were starting to flatten out.

“Carlos, where are you?” Cecil’s voice was low, and it curled into his stomach, and Carlos rolled over, sitting up, wanting to get closer. He moved as if on marionette strings, quick and jerky movements.

“Right here. I’m in the bedroom!” Carlos called back. He waited for Cecil to get closer and once he was in view, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Welcome back.”

“Why weren’t you working, hmm? Whatever happened to alchemy and how wonderful it is to create new drafts and potions?”

Carlos shifted and looked away. “I can’t work. I’ve been distracted lately. I get fidgety when you’re not around. It’s hard to concentrate. I feel like I have to have you here, pressed close to me,” he paused and pressed against the demon, “because otherwise, I can’t focus. It’s like I’m coming off a drug, a high if you will. It’s incredibly frustrating.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sure we can find a way to fix this, I’m sure,” Cecil answered, kissing him slowly, not giving him time to answer. Carlos moaned softly, gripping tight to the demon’s hips. His lips were addictive, just like every other part of him. When he moved down to his neck, god, he moaned loudly, enjoying every moment. The sucking was harsh, and there were nips of teeth every once in a while, drawing blood from his skin. His tongue lapped up the metallic taste, relishing it before forcing Carlos to their bed. “Are you going to be a good slave?” The question was rhetorical, Carlos would be good either way, but his voice was layered with subtle suggestion. Not enough that Carlos would hear, but just so.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Get on your knees.” Carlos did as he was told, reaching for the long loincloth, wanting to pull it down. “Not yet. Beg like the slut you are.”

Carlos sat back on his heels. “I need you to fuck me. To fuck me hard until I beg for you to let me cum, even if I don’t deserve it. I need to feel you inside me until I reach the tipping point, I need to see you taking me, taking your time until you have me begging for more, and then taking it away just because you can. I need to feel like I’m only yours, that I’ll only ever be your personal fucktoy,” he pleaded, shifting closer.

“Hmm. I suppose that’s good enough for now.” Those piercing black eyes seemed delighted, and he dropped the loincloth from his hips. His cock was already half-hard, seeming to enjoy Carlos’ begging. Carlos lifted himself on his knees, drawing the demon’s dick into his mouth, lovingly worshipping every inch that was available to him. He sucked and lapped at it, moaning around it. The part in his mouth twined with his tongue. He could never get sick of that vine-y dick, it was complete and utter perfection. Especially for reaching particularly difficult places deep inside him. He continued bobbing his head along the shaft, pleased at the moans and groans from his Master above him. Those hands dug into his hair, yanking on the black locks hard enough to make Carlos moan with pleasure. He loved having his hair played with, especially when it was rough like this.

And then he was yanked off, his head forced to look up into the pitch black that was the incubus’ eyes. “I should ask you what you did. You never willingly come to me, usually, until you’ve done something wrong. Your work is sufficient distraction. Was it your brother? Are you covering for him?”

“No! No. I was being honest…My head gets muddled until we’re…fucking.” The last word was barely above a whisper. Carlos was still getting used to the idea of sex without consequences, which any and all sins could be delighted. Those sins the priest would never know of, saying he should suppress his urges, ignore any desire to have any sexual contact. Now? Now he fantasized about fucking in Ingnam’s church, the priest forced to watch as he howled in pleasure. Carlos shook his head to clear those thoughts.

“It seems as if you’re being honest. Be a good slave and get to the bed before I take you on the floor. You don’t like to have your brother watch. If you’re not there in three…two…” As Cecil counted down, Carlos scrambled to the bed. He wasn’t about to get punished when it would have been as simple as getting to bed.  His pants were easy to slip off, not at all a problem. Cecil gave him a wolfish grin. “Maybe I should get your brother in here.” He settled himself next to Carlos long enough to whisper, “I bet he’s just easy as you are. Look at you, you little slut. I don’t even have to count all the way down and you’re already waiting and hard with expectation. How did I ever get so lucky to have found you alone at your camp? It’s a shame you weren’t a champion, though I certainly cannot complain your brother is here, too. He’s growing to be just like his big brother. All thanks to you. You’re such a good little whore, one who does my bidding without question.”

“Anything for you,” Carlos murmured, his standard answer.

“Oh, I know. I made sure of that.” He grinned again, and then he was spreading Carlos’ legs. At this point, after months of staying with each other, preparation was simple. Cecil took his time in pressing his tongue against him, lapping at the ring of muscle, dipping into him slowly. Every soft whimper and every loud moan was everything he enjoyed hearing as he worked. Once he deemed it enough (just a step below what would be extremely rough), his dick pressed in quickly, really having a mind of its own. Cecil could grab his hair, or keep him in place. Keeping him in place would be the better option for the time being.

Carlos was moaning. Louder than he thought was possible, as Cecil thrusted into him hard, but the prehensile cock was even worse, hitting every part his Master knew he enjoyed, just for the sake of torturing him slowly. It was just a reminder of what he could do if he really wanted to do it. Every part was agonizing, because he knew he wasn’t allowed to orgasm without Cecil allowing him. He could hear his cries echoing in the cavern surrounding them, and he silently hoped his brother was out for the time being. After a particularly rough kiss, he could feel himself reaching towards that lovely plateau of pleasure. “Cecil, please!”

And then his cheek stung, red with the mark of his punishment for saying his name, and not Master. “You know what you call me, you whore. I could kick you out just for that slight, but I’ll allow you to stay since you’re always a good fuck.” After Carlos’ mistake, the rougher treatment continued, and oh God, if he came before Cecil did, there would be hell to pay.

“Master, please. I-I-I’m too close!” The words bubbled from his lips, his mind hazy.

“Then cum for me.”

Carlos let out a shaky cry, allowing himself the full pleasure from the experience. It felt good, even more so that it was commanded of him. Cecil, for his part, was still thrusting into him, but he didn’t mind even as the thrusts grew in frequency. And then there was that unearthly howl which accompanied the splash of warmth inside him, a sign he had done what he was meant to do, just for his Master, his Master alone.

“What a good little slut. Go find your brother, I’ll be needed to talk to him.”

“Yes, sir.” Carlos winced as Cecil pulled out, making sure to clean himself up, to make himself more presentable to find his brother. He never questioned Cecil’s motives. Why would he? The demon took him in, took pride in making him fall apart in ways no one dared to do before. For that, he would always be incredibly grateful. His pants slipped on, Carlos made his way to the front of the cave, a sense of relief filling him once he realized his brother wasn’t there at all. He would have to go search for him, but he never strayed far. It wouldn’t take long.

 


End file.
